


Горький туман

by anosmaleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Russian Empire, Songfic, implied prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Жизнь насмехается над людьми — это известно давно. И им всё равно обидно, что именно в их жизнях всё разрушается, идут под откос: люди, которых они любили, поезда, на которых они собирались добраться до станции. Иногда Кас молиться по старой привычке. Но ничего не меняется, бог не отвечает, наверное, он слишком стар.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Kudos: 1





	Горький туман

**Author's Note:**

> 25/17 - Горький туман
> 
> Oui (фр.) — да

Сентябрь выдался холодный, дуло изо всей щелей. Кастиэль сидел на стуле и смотрел на глухо тикающие часы, с тревогой ожидая одиннадцати вчера. Он любил Мэг всем сердцем, но очень хотел, чтобы она не вернулась, чтобы поняла, наконец, его бесполезность и ушла. Это было бы её спасением: бежать из мрачного Петербурга, поселиться в каком-нибудь небольшом тёплом городишке и найти работу, чтобы прокормить себя одну. Она бы смогла жить, не терзая, не мучая своё сердце и тело. Но она почему-то оставалась рядом с Касом, и (он правда не понимал, почему) любила его.

Стрелки часов замирают на одиннадцати и издают противный скрежет, всё-таки их нужно починить. Кастиэль застывает, упираясь взглядом в дверь, через тринадцать (он считал тиканье часов) минут та приоткрылась, впуская в помещение девушку в ужасно яркой одежде. Он закрывает глаза, Мэг исчезает в соседней комнате — спальне, через пару минут возвращаясь в уже простом потрепанном платье, обнимает Каса, поглаживая рукой по спине.

— Ты в порядке? — он ищет в её карих глазах что-то новое.

— Конечно, — улыбается почти гордо, чуть приподняв подбородок.

Самообман. Ни капельки правды ни в ком. Мэг уже не помнит, когда это началось. Кас за пару минут может посчитать, сколько дней прошло с первого «одиннадцать вечера». Никому не легче.

Прошлой зимой, почти год назад, Кастиэль возвращался домой по тёмным дворам и улицам столицы. Этот день мог бы пройти, как и все остальные, но один неосторожный шаг, и Кас поскальзывается и падает под лошадь. Глупая случайная ошибка, случившаяся ни в первый и ни в последний раз — некоторые в таких случаях отделываются ушибами, некоторые умирают. Ему не повезло, как все говорили, выжить. Правую руку пришлось отнять, а ходить дольше пяти минут стало невозможно. Такой чиновник был никому не нужен, а за пять лет работы ничего накопить и получить не вышло. Кас лишился возможности зарабатывать.

Кас бы умер через пару недель просто от голода, но Мэг была рядом всё время. Он не хотел возвращаться в тот день домой, отказывался говорить, где живёт и чуть не замёрз в снегу. Мэг нашла его сама. Она работала гувернанткой в небольшом доме, ведь была достаточно образована — мать её ещё носила статус дворянки. Она была красива, смела, умела притягивать людей и любить. Её звали в хорошие дома, но она не пела и не пила вина, только хотела семью. Она больна любовью. Из-за этого, наверное, и пошла в тот вечер искать Каса, просто почувствовав что-то.

Мэг говорила, что его спасла любовь, Кас же хотел бы никогда не любить её. Ведь саму Мэг любовь не спасла, а сломала. В детстве Кастиэлю говорили, что любовь от Бога, и после смерти любящие буду кружить в райском саду в небесном танце. Но созвездия будто не на своих местах, любовь оказалась не то что не райской, а вовсе без надежды на хороший конец.

Жизнь насмехается над людьми — это известно давно. И им всё равно обидно, что именно в их жизнях всё разрушается, идут под откос: люди, которых они любили, поезда, на которых они собирались добраться до станции. Иногда Кас молится по старой привычке. Но ничего не меняется, бог не отвечает, наверное, он слишком стар.

Кастиэль целует Мэг, устало улыбаясь, она наливает в кружку воды и уходит в спальню. Он оглядывает их маленькую кухоньку в пять шагов длинной, бросая тоскливые взгляды на десяток раз перешитые занавески, пустой стол и паутину на единственной полке. Вспоминаются далёкие дни, когда ещё удавалось иногда достать старые краски и сделать несколько этюдов, а иногда и неплохую картину. И так хочется изобразить Мэг: её усталость, улыбку, смех и хитрый прищур, зацелованные уста в молодых садах весны. Но перед глазами всплывают венки, кресты, и вспоминается, что рисовать он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет. А пейзажи на стенах — единственное, что осталось целого, неперебитого, непеределанного десять раз, одним своим присутствием не дают забыть теперешнюю действительность.

Мэг не ждёт его, знает: не придёт, пока она не уснёт; не пересилит, не простит себя. Старые часы своим тиканьем быстро убаюкивали, а от проникающего в комнату холодного ветра хотелось спрятаться хотя бы в царстве Морфея. Кастиэль с трудом пересел на стул, стоящий вблизи маленького окошка, где заместо стекла была натянута старая простыня. Под свисающей до полы простынёй стояла бутылка, приберегаемая для тех вечеров, когда мучила бессонница. Она отвернулась к стене и спит. Он молча на кухне глотает спирт. Ей снятся горькие сны, ему виден горький туман за окном.

Туман, тяжёлый, серый, окутывает город, добирается до каждой щёлочки, пропитывает своей почти мистической атмосферой. Смотреть нельзя без уныния, горечью так сильно веет, что бежать хочется. Но некуда бежать, и не может теперь Кас бежать. Горькие, горькие сны, пропитанные безрадостной картиной будущности, ностальгическими светлыми моментами, будто разрывающими изнутри.

Кас роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки, пустая кружка с глухим звоном падает и катится полукругом. В полудрёме он ещё осознает это, но когда кружка перестала катится, Кас полностью отключается. Сны накинулись на него, прибавляя в свои сюжеты безграничное чувство вины, будто придавливающее ещё сильнее к столу.

Сон у обоих чуткий, еле держащийся, но глубоко поглощающий, нельзя вырваться. Горечью пропитана вся квартира. Свет Божий давно не заглядывал сюда. Горькие сны. Горький туман.

На реку опускается густой туман, заполняя не только всё пространство, но и время. Цвета постепенно уходят, оставляя после только черновато-синий и густо-серый. Каждый листок, каждая пылинка кажутся одушевлёнными, живущими своей жизнью, и только пустой причал полностью неподвижен, лишён этого мистического дыхания. К одному из столбов привязана плохенькая бечёвка, на другой её конце закреплёна разбитая лодка. Она кажется ещё более старой и разваливающейся, чем бечёвка.

Пустой причал, полная тишина, безлунная ночь. Всё вместе это превращалось в сплошное, беспрерывное чувство полной пустоты. И тут в самом воздухе появилось чувство неправильности. Это же повторяется снова и снова. Самообман. А вырваться нельзя. Кульминация ещё впереди.

Слышится тихий всплеск воды, видно чуть заметное шевеление на воде. Несильно бьются зелёные волны, постепенно сходя на нет. Минутная тишина. И слишком громкое для этой пустоты пение. Грудной голос медленно нарастал, забирая в себя целый мир. Даже ветер не смеет шевелить листы: русалка на камне поёт печаль. Это не история в её словах (их и не разобрать), не эмоции в голосе, а лишь одно, единое, объединяющее — печаль. Оторваться от ее голоса нельзя, закрыть уши, убежать, вообще сдвинуться с места — запретно. Возможно лишь одно на этом свете — слушать её печаль. Са-мо-пов-тор. Русалка поёт громче. Ничего этого нет. Самообман.

Мэг трясёт его за плечо, стараясь не выдавать своё волнение. Кас в панике оглядывает кухню, а после быстро понимает, что дома, и что снова напугал её.

— Прости… — он жалостливо заглядывает ей в глаза, брови как всегда мило морщатся, Мэг не может не улыбаться, глядя на него.

— Ты не виноват, ангел мой, — «ни в чём» она не решается добавить.

— Я не ангел, — с усмешкой склоняет голову к груди, — Не может у ангела быть хвоста.

Мэг нечего возразить не потому, что Кас прав, а только потому, что он всё равно не примет ни одного довода.

Остаток ночи Кас проводит у окна, наблюдая за тягуче плывущими облаками. Мэг спала до двенадцати дня. Собиралась она под пристальным взглядом Каса, он как-то ревниво следил за чулками и ночным платьем, подозрительно оглядывал яркий платок, что носила Мэг вместо тёплой одежды. Как будто эти наряды были причиной и следствием всех их бед и несчастий. Мэг знает истинную причину столь внимательного взгляда: Кас хочет, чтобы она ушла, но подсознательно хочет её удержать.

— Лошадь не влюбится в свист хлыста, — Мэг улыбается ему как ребёнку.

— Я не… — он, словно очнувшись, пытается скрыть свои эмоции.

— Не надо, Кас, не произноси вслух слова, которые, мы оба знаем, заведомо ложны.

— Ты читаешь меня лучше всех.

— Поэтому мы и остались.

Кас выходит из спальни, перечеркивая все её попытки жирным словом нет. Он никогда не согласится на жертву Мэг (пусть и принимает её каждый день). Она целует его перед выходом, долго-долго прижимаясь к слишком прохладной груди. Кас спит почти до самого её прихода, а потом они, наконец-то, ужинают.

— Мэг, — утро выдалось на редкость счастливое, был завтрак, светило солнце. Они долго сидели на кухне, говорили и не размыкали ладоней. Сейчас она с улыбкой заглядывала в его помутневшие глаза, ища там то самое голубое небо, что когда-то пленило её.

— Мы не переживем эту зиму.

— Что? — она смеется, самообман.

— Мы не переживем зиму. Вдвоем.

Гореть мостам. Назад больше не вернуться. Кас сказал те слова, что оба старательно прятали, обманывая себя час за часом. Но произнесённого не вернуть обратно — мосты сожжены, они сами бросили спичку.

Кас больше не говорит. Мэг словно маленький жаворонок порхает по кухоньке и щебечет обо всём неважном, что только вспоминается. И эта жизнь — сплошной самообман. Сидят, молчат, целуют, говорят, молчат и смеются над всем вышесказанным — и повтор, снова и снова повтор.

Вечером Мэг приносит деньги и еду, даже достаёт из кармана сахар. На вопросительный взгляд Каса отвечает коротким: «французский граф». Кас задумался о том, правильным ли было научить её всего одному французскому слову — oui, ещё тогда, до «одиннадцати вечера».

Мэг была дома целую неделю. Они наслаждались каждой минутой, ясно понимая, что осталось им немного, что ещё пару восходов и страшная реальность обрушится. Они не отходили друг от друга сутками, лишь после захода солнца Кас на два часа уходил на кухню, отгораживаясь от мира тонкой, натянутой на два вбитых в стены гвоздя, полупрозрачной простынёй. На четвёртый день Мэг аккуратно отодвинула импровизированную занавеску. Кас работал над картиной. Она улыбнулась, стараясь сдержать слёзы: он писал, он снова писал, спустя столько месяцев снова взялся за кисти. Она стала заходить к нему и в следующие два дня на полчаса. В конце шестого дня Кас снял занавеску, тщательно закрыл оставшиеся краски и поставил холст на стол.

— Следы голодных всадников, — шепотом прочла Мэг название на прикреплённом к низу холста клочке бумаги.

Увиденное завораживало. Везде лежал снег. На переднем плане изображены четыре волка. Можно легко увидеть, что один из них явно болен, второй с яростью в глазах накинулся на третьего, а тот, в свою очередь, не отбиваясь, грызёт сухую палку. Четвёртый волк лежит рядом с ними издохший. Пейзаж мрачный, в синих оттенках, а лес на заднем плане почти чёрный. Но с левой стороны, в верхнем углу, цвета намного светлее и ярче, там вдалеке виден свет города, яркость светского общества. В противоположном верхнем углу виднеются церковные кресты, выполненные только тёмными тонами.

— Продай её, когда я уйду.

— Кастиэль.

— Продай. Им сейчас нравится такое, — он обернул полотно той самой простынёй, закрывая его от пыли и пауков.

Наутро Мэг снова ушла. Кас снял со стены картину с русалкой и поставил её рядом с новой. Он разглядывал их около часа, далеко улетая в своих мыслях.

Кас проснулся около трёх часов дня от того, что начал задыхаться. Комната была заполнена дымом, в окне полыхал огонь. Кастиэль быстрым рывком встал с кровати и кинулся на кухню. Схватив стоявшие на столе картины, он метнулся было к шкафу у двери, но сил уже не хватило. Кастиэль упал у самой двери, огонь уже подступал к нему. Но дверь кто-то выбил, сильные мужские руки легко подхватили измучавшееся тело Каса. Его вытащили на улицу и посадили спиной к стене дома. Кто-то послал резвого мальчишку найти Мэг, остальные пытались не дать огню перекинуться на соседние дома. Кас крепко обнял холсты и закрыл глаза, молясь о ангеле смерти.

Но совершенно другой ангел метнулся к сидящему на земле. Мэг в ярком изодранном платье упала перед Касом на колени, заглядывая в лицо. Она молчала, но глаза кричали: живой! Глаза ест лиловый дым. Ничего не осталось, но он же живой!

— Всё должно быть кончено, Мэг, слышишь, мы должны.

— Нет, ты не посмеешь, после всего.

— У нас с тобой ничего не осталось. Плоды нашей жизни сгнили навеки. Всё, что мы строили с тобой годы, сгорело, сгинуло, сгнило. Жизнь, положение, честь, здоровье, счастье, работа, картины…

— Ангел.

— Прости, Мэгги, прости.

Он притянул её к себе, коснувшись своим лбом её лба, и обнял.

***

Мэг глубоко вздохнула и несмело постучалась. Никто не ответил. Огромная старая дверь угрожающе нависала над узкими ступенями. Девушка хотела уже уйти прочь, как сзади кто-то прокашлялся.

— Пришла по поводу Каса? Я же давно вас звал, чего не шли? У нас хорошо, тихо, старенько немного, но живём, — низенький круглый мужчина, кряхтя, обошёл её и вставил в замочную скважину ржавый ключ, такой же старый, как и весь дом, — Проходи, посмотришь, обсудим.

— …на его сердце выбит древний знак, — увлечённо рассказывал, размахивая руками, пациент этой своеобразной больницы.

— Кто это?

— Местный мечтатель, — усмехнулся мужчина.

— Сумасшедший? — ужаснулась Мэг. Подвергать Каса опасности было последним, чего она хотела.

— Нет, он просто долго здесь живёт, никто к нему не приходит, вот и фантазирует человек, истории придумывает. А как кто придёт — рассказывает. Вот и комната свободная, приводи его, обустроим насколько надо.

— Где сердце твоё, там твоя казна, — последнее, что слышит Мэг, выходя из дома.

— Всё наше богатство осталось в твоём сердце, любовь моя, — Кас сидел на холодной постели, вертя между пальцами ржавый ключ, на котором выбиты странные, древние знаки.

— Что же в твоём?

— Кто знал — тот знал.

— Я вернусь, слышишь. Вернусь вместе с весной.

— Весной, светом и цветами. А теперь иди. Я люблю тебя.

— Не надо прощаться, я приду, — Мэг целует его потрескавшиеся губы, улыбается и выбегает прочь.

***

Врач разрывает конверт, натягивает на нос очки и неспешно читает письмо. На секунду на его глазах появляются слезы, он хлюпает носом и быстро успокаивается. Аккуратно складывает лист обратно и убирает конверт в одну из папок пациентов.

— Бедная девочка, а я хотел позвать тебя к тётушке на блины, — только и вздыхает он.

— Отдадите ему? — спрашивает курчавый паренёк, недавно ставший его помощником.

— Что? — вытряхивает врач себя из тяжёлой старческой задумчивости, — Нет, конечно! Его организм и так слаб. Кто знал, кто знал, — тихо пробормотал он себе под нос.

В середине февраля, когда морозы ещё не улеглись, но солнце порой выглядывало, когда дороги были покрыты льдом, а жгучий, холодный ветер почти сносил людей, невысокая брюнетка в неприлично-ярком платье перебегала улицу прямо перед телегой. Непонятно, что именно послужило причиной её падения, вот только подскочившие горожане помочь уже ничем не могли. Мужчина, гнавшийся за ней через несколько улиц, только махнул рукой и медленным шагом направился в другую сторону. Документы у неё оказались с собой, как и адрес мужа, лежавшего в больнице. Похоронили её быстро, на пару рублей, что не поскупились дать любопытные прохожие. А мужу отослали письмо, всё равно же не придёт теперь, раз в больнице.

Кас, наклонив голову набок, разглядывал лежащие в большой добротной коробке холсты, их было всего два, но между ними и коробкой лежали какие-то бумаги, кто-то хорошо позаботился о сохранности. Сверху лежала картина с четырьмя волками, а снизу старая — с русалкой. Она тоже была выполнена в холодных тонах. Река, негустая полоса деревьев на дальнем берегу, тонкая полоска песка на переднем плане. А в центре камень с самой русалкой. Волосы черные, но с зеленцой, как хвост, кожа белая, глаза закрыты. Нельзя ведь ей в глаза смотреть — утопит же. И поёт русалка, видно, что чувственно, жаль, не услышишь. Да только это самообман. И всё это — повтор.

В комнате погас огонь, молчит приют, так громко называемый больницей. Март скоро закончится, и Кастиэль действительно рад, что Мэг не пришла. Ему уже ничего в этой жизни не светит, а она жить должна. Он рад, что она его отпустила. Только туман почему-то горький. И сны до ужаса — горькие. Но это ничего, это просто он скучает. Самоповтор. Самообман. Он молит бога о ней, не зная ничего. Он засыпает, смеркается, дом погружается в тишину. И только ангелы поют в последний раз.


End file.
